Tsukune, The Super Ghoul
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune seems to be a ordinary human and is sent a monster academy. His life was harsh and will be harsh, but will a special silver haired beauty change his life around? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Here is the new story. This is Tsukune, the Super Ghoul. :) I hope you enjoy it.**

**This fic is being written by me, but my good friend, Oniix is helping me with ideas and such. He deserves as much credit as I. We will be working together on this fic, so please thank him for this glorious deliciousness that is our story.**

**if you have any questions regarding this story, please dont hesitate to ask. I will anwser in the next chapter. Oh and this story I think I will be working on full time.**

* * *

Tsukune Aono. 16, six foot tall, medium build. Chocolate brown hair and eyes. No fat on him. His body was muscular, though it wasnt like a body builders. His face had several scars around the eyes and lips, and his elbows have several scars from other injuries. He looked like he has been through many fights and that is what he has been through. Tsukune wore beige cargo shorts and a black shirt with his favorite band on it. Disturbed. The shirt contained The Guy carrying a dead body with the word Disturbed on top. **((I have this shirt. Love it 3))**

Anyways, Tsukune Aono was currently riding the yellow bus taking him to a school called Yokai academy. He didnt do well in middle school and was lucky enough to have a school take him in. He had never heard of this Yokai academy and it apparently was special as it was also a boarding school. The bus he was riding on was surprisingly empty besides the bus driver who wore a blue suit and a blue cap, smoked a cigar and had white eyes which were hidden in some kind of shadow. It was quite freaky but Tsukune didnt care. He was busy staring out the window.

Tsukunes eyes were chocolate brown, but if you look close enough you saw what he carried inside. Pain. Sadness. Hatred. Anger. Caring. Love. Honesty. His eyes may not have told you his story, but it showed that he was a man who was broken down many times, beaten to the curb and lived life at its minimum. It showed that he knew the horrors the world offered, and that he witnessed them firsthand. Experienced them more like it.

He rode the bus through the magical tunnel, though to Tsukune it just looked like a regular tunnel. No light show or anything. He sighed and looked down at the pamphlet. _'Another three years of hell. Another step closer to being rid of all the bullies so I can move onto my dream.' _Tsukune thought only to have his train of thought broken when the bus driver spoke to him.

"First time kid?"

No answer, but he nodded to him.

"I see. Well, I wish you luck in this school. It is a scary ass place."

"The world is a scary ass place. I will survive like always."

"I suppose you are right. Well this is your stop."

Tsukune nodded and exited the bus, scanning the entire area as the bus left. _'Huh. This is quite different. It looks dark and dreary... somewhere where I feel like I can belong.'_ Tsukune placed his back pack onto his shoulder and took his suitcase with him up the path. The path lead through the forest which was littered with skeletons on the ground, spider webs and bats. The trees were all dead looking, and looked like something out of a Halloween movie.

Tsukune felt eyes on him, but it was only one pair. He ignored it, hopefully to get through the day without any conflict. Though he was ready to fight if provoked. He stopped at the main gate and stared up at the school itself. It looked run down and completely abandoned, though there were students around the entrance, around the vending machines and walking in. Tsukune did arrive early, but thats what he wanted. He wanted to get to class early and just have some time to himself. He heard the bell ring and walked into the school. He traveled along the hall way and made his way into his class room. He walked to the main back, though the back seat was taken by some silver haired girl who eyed him. Her eyes and presence felt familiar to him. He sat in the seat in front of her and stared out the window.

"Hello students! Welcome to Yokai academy. As you all know, this school is a special one! This school is entirely for monsters!"

Tsukune raised a brow at the teacher, almost speaking out but decided against it. He just didnt care at this point. He continued to stare out the window, watching the dead leaves blowing through the school grounds. There were bats and crows flying around as well, and it looked actually peaceful, despite its scary look.

"Why not eat the humans? Thats what I would do. Except the women of course."

"Well thats impossible, Mr. Saizou. Humans cant get into this school. Its impossible because of the barrier."

_'You are joking right? This is a joke... monsters do not exist. What the hell is this school... is this normally high school stuff?'_

"Well say that all you want, but I swear ive been smelling a human all morning." Saizou said as he stuck out his long tongue which was not human like. He was licking all around his lips, like he was tasting the air.

Tsukune looked over and his eyes went wide as he noticed the guys tongue. _'Wow... what the fuck is that? Are monsters actually real?!'_ Tsukune looked around the class. _'But they look so... human.'_ That is when Tsukune heard the rules and finally understood. _'So I really am in a school for monsters... but why am I here...? I dont belong here... ill leave here when the bell rings.'_

* * *

Unknown to Tsukune, the girl behind him was studying him. She knew exactly what he was, though she also knew he was different from the humans she used to know. He was very interesting to her, and she was going to talk to him.

* * *

The bell rung after everyone got their dorm rooms. Tsukune left the room and walked down the hallway quickly, his eyes darting left and right for trouble. He made his way to his dorm and entered it, grabbing the suitcase that he dropped off in the cart at school. Apparently they were putting the suit cases in the students rooms for them. How nice. Tsukune made his way out of the dorm room and down the stairs, avoiding the stares.

Tsukune began to run and looked behind him, only to smash into someone. He fell to the ground after hitting something that felt like concrete. Tsukune groaned and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I wasnt looking where I was going."

The man who Tsukune hit was none other then Saizou. A brute looking man who growled. Saizou picked up Tsukune by his collar and lifted im up.

"Sorry doesnt excuse you punk. Watch where you are going next time you little shit!" Saizou tossed Tsukune into the fending machine, and Tsukune growled almost seeing pure red, but stopped to calm himself. Tsukune got up, dusted himself off and ran around Saizou who tried to grab him. Tsukune disappeared into the forest, running down the path towards the bus. He knew damn well he didnt belong here, so why stay?

* * *

The girl with long silver hair followed the large man, Saizou who followed after Tsukune. She was curious about what a human was doing here, and why he smelt so delicious. She kept on walking through the forest at her own pace, only to hear a scream of pain and death. She began to run through the forest, ending up on a cliff overlooking the bus stop. That is when she spotted something. Something she would never though could happen...

* * *

Tsukune ran through the forest as quickly as possible, only to stop at the bus stop, staring at the schedule.

"You have got to be kidding me! Only once a month. What now?!"

Tsukune turned around to head back to school, only to scream in pain and death. A hand was embedded in his stomach. It was a huge hand, about the size of tree trunk. It was Saizou.

"Hah, your a human arent you? That smell... The taste... its human. Oh this is just great. I am hungry!" Saizou said this after he jumped away from Tsukunes body to lick the blood off his fist. He then looked at Tsukune who still stood.

Tsukune felt all his anger, hatred, pain and sadness boil into one spot, and felt all the pain he felt from the hit wash away. The whole in his gut healed up instantly. A very dark aura, pitch black, exploded from Tsukunes body. The wind began to blow gently, and Tsukunes clothing fluttered in the gentle breeze. It was quiet... very quiet.

Tsukunes body transformed into something different. He grew a couple inches, and his medium build became a large build. The only thing that showed was pure muscle. The skin that showed from Tsukunes clothing were charred black, almost like leather. However, his skin felt silky smooth, like a babys butt. A hood appeared around Tsukunes head, and it looked like a black silky cloth. The hood was magical it seemed as it hit the entire face, making it look like they were staring into the abyss. Tsukune stood there, fists clenched, legs apart and body relaxed. He was staying still.. deathly still.

Saizou charged at Tsukune with a fist.

"You idiot! Dont do it! DONT ATTACK!" The girls warning was too late. Saizous fist crashed into Tsukunes face.

Tsukune was struck in the face by Saizou, but didnt move. A few seconds later, the dark abyss of a mask showed something. Tsukune opened his eyes and smiled. The eyes were no longer chocolate brown, and the eyes shortened but widened. It was like staring into a cats pupils, but sideways. The eyes were a bright neon red, and the eyes were like neon. It was like a light bulb in the head. The teeth were all incisors, all sharp and ready to ripping apart flesh and bone.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	2. AN Super Ghoul

**Ok it was come to my attention from my co writer that I should at least give you guys what Tsukune is looking like.**

**Look up on Google/Yahoo images: The Guy Disturbed.**

**That is what Tsukuen looks like.**

**However, Tsukune also gains claws. His finger nails grow into a point and longer as well. This is what Tsukune will look like when he is a super ghoul. If I decide to change his appeareance though, it will be when he learns to control his ghoul state. But I dont know if ill change the appearance or not :P**


	3. Tsukune the Super Ghoul chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for this story. Its basically part two. I hope you like it. :) **

**Now, here is what ive confirmed for this story. Characters confirmed: Gin. Moka. Issa. Kahlua. Akua. Kokoa. Akasha. Alucard. Tsukunes mother((She plays a big part in this story.)). So far these are the only characters ive confirmed. Gin will be OOC completely. Im not good with writing him as a pervert, so ill take his other side of him. The responsible senpai. :P**

**So again, enjoy this story. This is a story that me and Oniix are writing, who I want him to help me big time with the next chapter 3**

* * *

_Tsukune felt all his anger, hatred, pain and sadness boil into one spot, and felt all the pain he felt from the hit wash away. The whole in his gut healed up instantly. A very dark aura, pitch black, exploded from Tsukunes body. The wind began to blow gently, and Tsukunes clothing fluttered in the gentle breeze. It was quiet... very quiet._

_Tsukunes body transformed into something different. He grew a couple inches, and his medium build became a large build. The only thing that showed was pure muscle. The skin that showed from Tsukunes clothing were charred black, almost like leather. However, his skin felt silky smooth, like a babys butt. A hood appeared around Tsukunes head, and it looked like a black silky cloth. The hood was magical it seemed as it hit the entire face, making it look like they were staring into the abyss. Tsukune stood there, fists clenched, legs apart and body relaxed. He was staying still.. deathly still._

_Saizou charged at Tsukune with a fist._

_"You idiot! Dont do it! DONT ATTACK!" The girls warning was too late. Saizous fist crashed into Tsukunes face._

_Tsukune was struck in the face by Saizou, but didnt move. A few seconds later, the dark abyss of a mask showed something. Tsukune opened his eyes and smiled. The eyes were no longer chocolate brown, and the eyes shortened but widened. It was like staring into a cats pupils, but sideways. The eyes were a bright neon red, and the eyes were like neon. It was like a light bulb in the head. The teeth were all incisors, all sharp and ready to ripping apart flesh and bone._

* * *

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Saizou screamed only to get kneed in the gut and get his face uppercutted. Tsukune still had his evil smile, as Saizou stood up slowly, only for Tsukune to turn him around. "What are you doing?!"

Tsukune didnt listen to Saizou as he shoved his hand into Saizous back, his hand going through bone, flesh and muscle, reaching his object of desire. The heart. Tsukunes hand buried itself inside of Saizou, and then was pushed through the chest. In Tsukunes hand was Saizous heart. Saizou was still alive but dieing quickly. Before Saizou died from the blood loss, and his heart removed he witnessed Tsukune clench his fist around the heart, popping it like a balloon. It was over.

Tsukune tilted his head back after Saizou dropped to the ground and roared. The sound was animalistic, but the roar was of sadness, pain, hurt and anger. Tsukunes head snapped back and he just stared at the bloody body. The girl in silver began to approach.

"So you are a ghoul huh? A mindless killing machine... Well im sorry, but its time for me to put you down. I cant have you rampaging." The girl said, attacking. However Tsukune was first to hit. Tsukune sent a punch into the girls gut, then a punch into her face. She stumbled back a few yards, hitting a tree. "Oh man. He hits harder then me, though he is much slower. He just surprised me. Well lets do this again!"

She roundhouse kicked Tsukune in the side of the face, making Tsukune stumble. She followed up with kick after kick. First kick was a roundhouse in the stomach, making Tsukune bend over, then a straight up kick into the face, then another round house to the chest. Tsukune was sent to the ground in seconds.

"Heh, no intelligence makes for a poor fighter." She walked over towards the body, which was sent skidding across the ground a few yards away, only to stop when she noticed something coming from him. A very dark red aura and a very angry growl. Tsukune got up, aura around his body. His muscles were throbbing, though the girl assumed it was adrenaline. Tsukune and the girl charged at each other immediately.

The girl was first to strike. She round house kicked at Tsukunes face, but she didnt feel his face. Her foot was grabbed. The girl then swung around like a rag doll, into the cliff nearby, her body making a small crater. She jumped off and landed a few feet away from the cliff, dusted herself off and made her way to attack, but she was attacked first. Tsukune sent a left jab at the girls face, but it was a feint. The girl attempted to block the jab, but was immediately struck by a right hook! She was sent back into the cliff, a huge crater was formed.

"What the hell? His attacks werent as strong like this as before! Where is this new power coming from?!" The girl exclaimed only to dodge a tremendous swing from Tsukunes right fist by going to her left, only to get struck in the chest by his right foot. She was sent flying once more going through about ten trees. His attacks were stronger then her before, but he is twice as strong now. The girl got up and charged at Tsukune. "I cant let you live! Your kind is a mass murdering kind!"

She struck. She was using her superior speed now to use her feet to send his punches to the side, and then following up with a kick in his face, chest or stomach. Tsukune was being pounded now as the girl was redirecting his attacks. Tsukune began to growl at the girl only to get a spartan kick in the face by the girl. Tsukune was sent stumbling back from the kick only to trip on a rock and fall on his back. Moka was breathing heavily

"I have w-" She was interuppted by the same feeling. The dark red aura that surrounded Tsukune before, surrounded him again. Tsukune roared in fury and stood, muscles throbbing. "You are still going?! Die damnit!" Tsukune and Moka charged at each other, Tsukunes right fist out in front and Moka jumping into the air, flying towards Tsukune in a jump kick. They were about to collide when multiple bandages or cloth wrapped around both of them, keeping them away, though Tsukune was still moving. Mokas bandages were removed from her and then wrapped around Tsukune, holding him down as he roared and struggled in the cloth.

"Hello there Moka."

"Who are you?" Moka asked.

"I am the headmaster of Yokai Academy."

"Let him go. I was about to kill him." Moka said coldly.

"You were about to get killed young lady. You have no idea what you were up against."

"A ghoul."

"Ah, you are partially correct. Here put this around his wrist." The headmaster tossed Moka a golden cross with a chain link bracelet attached.

"If that is what you want." Moka said as she walked over and placed the cross onto Tsukunes wrist, who was growling and struggling. She looked up and noticed that Tsukune stopped moving and was reverting back into his human form. The headmaster released Tsukune into Mokas arms.

"Take him back to your room, and return to my office. We need to talk." The headmaster said. "oh and I want him alive. Dont kill him."

"You know that Ghouls are mass murders who have an insatiable blood lust right?"

"Just do what you are asked. I will explain when you return."

Moka nodded and took Tsukune to her room. _'Ugh, why are you being left alive. What does he want with you? This is just strange.' _Moka thought to herself as she opened her door to her room and placed him on the couch. She looked down at Tsukune who was asleep, though his face was contorted in pain. _'He is quite cute though. I can now see why my big sister likes humans. They can be quite good looking.' _Moka thought as she left her room, locking it behind her and made her way towards the headmasters office.

* * *

The headmaster and Moka were looking at each other, both sitting down on opposites sides of a desk.

"So im guessing you are wondering why I called you in here."

"Among other things."

"Well, lets start off with this. I have plans for Tsukune Aono which is why I brought him here to this school."

"What do you mean plans?"

"its a secret, but I do have something I want from you."

"What?"

"I want you to keep him alive. I need you to help train him."

"Train him? He is a ghoul. Ghouls cannot be trained."

"Oh, perhaps I should have started off with that." The headmaster said, reaching back behind him to the printer. He brought over three sheets of paper. He pointed at the first one. "As you can see, this is a sheet about you. It reveals all the stats about your race and such, and how strong you are among other things."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well, here is a regular ghoul. As you can see, a ghoul is equal in everything to a vampire, minus weaknesses and intelligence. A ghoul is potentially stronger then a vampire because of the lack of weakness, but the lack of intelligence makes them impossible to control and makes them a blood thirsty monster. However, Tsukune is different." He revealed the last sheet of paper, marked Tsukune Aono. "As you can see, Tsukune here is not a ghoul. He is what I call a Super Ghoul."

"A Super Ghoul?" Moka said with a brow raised.

"Yes... look at his stats. In the categorys shown, he is already twice as strong as you in endurance and durability. While you have a 100 in strength he has a 120. You have a 100 in speed, he has an 80. But take a look at intelligence."

"There is a 5 there."

"Yes! Exactly! Tsukune can think! The Super Ghoul can think! It can gain intelligence!"

"So you are saying that Tsukune... is quite possibly the strongest creature in the world, and he can only get stronger?"

"Yes, and I already calculated up some things. If he keeps training, his speed will increase slightly, his endurance and durability will increase in large sums and he can gain control of his form im betting to! This is one of the reasons I want Tsukune alive. He is a powerful monster and a potential ally."

"Ally?"

"Well, I might as well tell you my plans. I have foreseen that a ancient evil over two hundred years old will arise again. The evil will destroy this land and our only hope lies with this boy..."

"I see. I can see why he would be quite an asset."

"Well, there is another reason why I wanted him alive. Normally, most monsters with power are quite... rude, arrogant and egotistical. No offense."

"None taken. Its how vampires are usually."

"Yes, well ive been watching Tsukune for years. He is kind and generous, honest and nice. I also want him to be the bridge between the human and monster worlds... so we can live in peace. Tsukunes life was tough for him for over ten years. Since he was five, his life began to get rough. It isnt my place to explain his life, so I wont tell you what happened, but it was brutal."

"I see." Moka was looking at the sheet of paper. "Hey... what is with the x2 mark next to his strength level? I also notice that it isnt predicted to grow when he trains."

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention that. You would have died Moka if the fight continued. Tsukune feels no pain so his body is able to strike harder then you. No limits. Anyways, Tsukune has an ability that is unique. I call it, Beserker Mode. Basically, when he gets angry, his strength doubles. That is why you sensed the dark aura."

"Now that you mention it, I noticed when he punched me that his hit was double strength. So I would have died huh?"

"Yes, which is why im glad I got their in time. Anyways, I want you to train him in intelligence. I would really like you to help Tsukune get control over his form. Oh and just to let you know. He is very anti social. He has never had a friend, minus a pet snake. He hates people and he hates women especially. He isnt sexist, but its more hes afraid of women. You will understand soon enough."

"If that is what you wish, I will do my best and I will keep it in mind." Moka said, bowing to the headmaster.

"Good luck Moka Akashiya."

Moka left the room, leaving the headmaster to sit back and smile, his plan commencing better then he expected.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Tsukune the Super Ghoul chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this. This was worked on by me and Oniix. Enjoy our fic. **

* * *

Tsukune was sleeping on the couch in Mokas room, while Moka was coming back in. She returns from the headmasters while it was quite late at night. It was around midnight, so Moka was sleepy... oddly. She went into the kitchen and drank some tomato juice. She then yawned and went into her bedroom to catch some ZZZ's.

Little did she know... It was going to be a short sleep.

* * *

Tsukune was dreaming... It was a nightmare. Tsukune was six years old. He was running away as he heard the words. "Come here you little shit! Im going to make you pay for having your... leave me!" Tsukune was crying. He was running from the woman in the back ground. It was in bits in pieces, but it was still scary. The woman had a butchers knife and was chasing Tsukune around the house. Tsukune finally went out the door, but entered another dream.

He was ten years old. It was a funeral. The woman in the previous dream spat on the grave. Tsukune just watched silently behind her, a eye patch over his left eye. Another dream...

He was twelve and being attacked. The woman was slapping him... punching him... kicking him... elbowing him... kneeing him. It was just a one sided fight.

"Dont hit me like that!"

"OW!"

"Your hurting me!"

"Stop! Please! Im sorry! Dont hurt me!"

Tsukunes face was bleeding, bruising, bruised and he was crying. The woman was just wailing on him. He was screaming for mercy, wanting to be released. He was then bitten into on the neck by the woman and he began to whimper.

"You little shit. I gave you a little something... I hope you enjoy your new life!" The woman picked Tsukune up and tossed him onto the street, bones broken, bleeding and bruised... all alone at twelve years old.

He was then jolted awake, only to find his fist had connected with said 'assailant's' face. He then got up and took a fighting stance, his stance that of a brawler...

* * *

Moka was shook awake at the sound of screaming. She jolted out of bed and ran over to Tsukune who was tossing and turning, screaming for someone to stop hitting him.

_'What the hell is going on with this guy?' _She thought as she ran over to him and shook him awake, only to find herself holding her jaw from a punch.

* * *

Tsukune looked at the girl, then look at his surroundings.

"Where am I?! Who are you?!"

"You hit me! What the hell is your problem!"

"Answer the god damn question!"

"I am Moka Akashiya and a vampire. You are in my room!"

"Why am I in your room! I do not know you!"

"Shut up and sit down."

"Fuck you! I dont want to be anywhere near you. Get away from me." Tsukune said, walking out the door, heading down the path.

Moka just stood there, her fists clenching. "The nerve of that guy! GAAH! Its like he... like he doesnt know what he did last night. Just like a ghoul..." She said, coming to a realization for his attitude... somewhat. The headmaster did say he was anti social. She groaned and followed Tsukune, hoping to catch up to him to apologize.

* * *

Tsukune kept on walking, growling to himself. _'I know she was only looking after me, but I can take care of myself. Plus how did I even get there! All I remember is some big giant bully.'_ Tsukune thought until he tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and fell into the back of a tall boy.

"Hey you punk! Watch where you are walking."

"I tripped. I'm sorry." Tsukune said, rubbing his head in pain. The guy picked up Tsukune by his shirt and shoved against a tree.

"Sorry doesnt cut it pip squeak." Tsukune dodged a punch that was sent at his face by moving his head to the right. Tsukune then kneed the man in the crotch and kneed him in the face. The guy went down. Tsukune got into a fighting stance to face off against the other two men who looked at him with anger. They were with the first one.

"Hey! He just took down the boss! Lets get him!"

They charged at Tsukune who bent over forward, then tackled the first one. He lifted the man over his shoulders then punched the second guy in the stomach following with a upper cut. They didnt even budge though they growled.

"So you little shit. You think you can win using dirty tactics. We will all show you!" The boss said who got up. They all then transformed into lizard men. "Perish!"

They tackled Tsukune and began wailing on him with claws. Tsukune screamed in pain as the claws kept on slicing. Tsukune was getting angry.

* * *

Moka looked around for Tsukune but couldnt find him. She then heard a scream she knew too well and ran over towards it. She stopped to look at three men beating down on Tsukune who curled up. His screams went silent for a few seconds and the lizard men stopped attacking. Why? A dreadful aura just filled the air. Moka took up a fighting stance, knowing how this will turn out.

* * *

The three lizard men was then blasted into different trees by the new Tsukune.

"What the he-" He couldnt even finish that sentence as Tsukune shoved two fingers into his eyes, then grabbed his neck and sharply twisted it which broke it, only to spartan kick him through ten trees. He turned and growled at the runners. Tsukune picked up a stick and threw it at one of them which knocked him out. Tsukune then ran towards the other, growling at him.

"Stay away from me! Im sorry! Go away!" Tsukune didnt anwser the cry as he tackled the lizard man to the ground. Tsukune smiled and shoved his thumbs into the lizard mans eyes, causing brain damage and death instantly. Tsukune began to laugh evilly and blood thirstly.

"HUNGER..." the creature said. Moka heard it all too clear. The creature learned how to speak... it was gaining intelligence with every transformation. Moka turned to see the creature was gone from her sights and noticed it walking towards a now awake lizard man. It was the boss who picked him up by the shirt.

"P-please. Let me go. I wont do it again! Please!"

Tsukune stopped for a moment like he was thinking... which made the lizard men sigh in relief, only for the smile to come back on Tsukunes face. Tsukune gripped the guys head and ripped it off with one clean pull, then ripped the guys heart out. Tsukune bit down on the heart and splattered its blood, drinking every... last... drop. Tsukune then placed the head into the chest, making the head face him. Tsukune then used his palm and pushed the man back, doing the face palm motion for him.

Moka stifled a laugh, only for Tsukune to turn to her. He looked at her with anger and hunger. It... recognized her. He charged.

Moka took a fighting stance only to notice a blur. The blur went past Tsukune and she then saw that Tsukune had a large gash in his side which healed. She looked over Tsukunes shoulder and noticed a werewolf.

"Hey there babe. The headmaster said you could use my help against this guy. Shall we?"

Moka growled at the new comer. She didnt like help, nor did she like being flirted with, but she had to nod knowing she would lose. It came down to the end... two S-class monsters versus a creature of unlimited power.

* * *

**Read. Review. Enjoy**


	5. Tsukune the Super ghoul 4

**Hey everyone. So I decided that im not going to write as much as before. Take my time to think of ideas, and see if any of the other stories I wanna stop on and quit. Sorry but sometimes an idea comes then it gets boring. -shrug-**

**anyways, Here is the future:**

I am thinking about writing in the Kim Possible timelines now as I just remember the show and I miss it. Ron x Shego I think.

**I also will say that another idea I have in mind is a Alternate Universe Rosario + Vampire. Pirates! Like Ships and the ocean and stuff :D**

**So I may end up deleting the no quarter given. **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. I think its shit, but fuck it. **

* * *

The fight was on...

Tsukune charged at Moka, only for a blur to strike Tsukune in the face, forcing him to miss. Tsukune hit the tree behind Moka while she spun on her heel and kicked Tsukune in the back, sending him through five trees. Tsukune got up and charged at Moka, his stature that of a sloppy yet powerful brawler. Left Hook. Dodge. Right Jab. Duck. Moka was dodging Tsukunes attacks, only for Tsukune to get a slash in his left eye, forcing Tsukune to roar in pain and fury. Tsukune held his face and tripped over a rock, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Heh, he isnt so tough."

"Dont speak so soon." Moka replied. A dreadful crimson aura rose from Tsukunes body, increasing his power two fold.

Tsukune rose, eye healed and back in action. The werewolf charged, attacking Tsukune yet the werewolf was visible this time to Tsukune! Tsukune tilted his head, getting a kick in the face, sending him stumbling back into a tree. Tsukune ducked under a flying kick from Moka, only to grab her by a leg and sending her flying into a large boulder, shattering it. Tsukune then looked at the charging werewolf and extended his arm. The werewolf was then clothslined by Tsukune, making the werewolf groan in pain.

"Damn. He saw me. My power is draining under the clouds. Da-" The werewolf was cut short in his speech when Tsukune picked him up by the throat and lifted him to Tsukunes face. Tsukune then released the werewolf, only to form two fists and slam them into the werewolves head, cracking his skull. Tsukune then took a fist and punched the werewolf in the jaw, dislocating it and forcing him to spit up blood. Tsukune then began his finishing move.

Tsukune leapt into the air, swinging 360 in the air like a top, hitting the werewolf in the side of the head, sending him along the ground, skidding through ten trees, and into the graveyard. The werewolf wasnt dead, but he was out of the fight and unconscious. Moka looked at Tsukune carefully, eying him. She had to be careful now as she was alone, however her pride told her to attack Tsukune with everything she had, so she did. She charged at him, kicking at him with quick kicks. Top of the head, foot in the jaw, foot in the side, foot in the chest. Her attacks were overwhelming Tsukune who roared in fury and his power was increasing again.

Moka was sent flying as a push from Tsukune sent her across the field, through a couple trees and boulders. Her eyes went wide at his power, seeing power she only felt once before, and it was the power of her father, Issa Shuzen. She winced in pain and stood up, only to see Tsukune before her sent a right hook into her jaw, sending her into the air and flying. She was barrel rolling in the air from the blow, only to skid on the ground now, sending her near the lake. She coughed up some blood and began to get up from the ground, only to feel a hand on her neck and pants. She then looked behind her and saw Tsukune with the same eyes and smile that he always had. He tossed Moka into the air and she saw that he was about to break her back now on his body. She tried to elbow him but it was futile.

_CRAAAAAACK. _

She heard it, but didnt feel it. Bones broken. She looked around and saw that Tsukune was in a boulder now, stuck in a crater of his own form. He began to struggle, roaring in fury. She saw that a hammer was thrown at Tsukune. She ran over to him and attached the holy lock. She collapsed to one knee, blood dripping from her mouth as she noticed Tsukune fall onto his stomach, back in his human form. Tsukune stood up and looked down at Moka.

"Thank you... for stopping me... I... What... What am I?"

Moka smirked, seeing that Tsukune was gaining control now, each transformation getting him smarter and more trained.

"Come with me back to my room and we can talk." Tsukune helped Moka to her feet and began to help her weak form back to her house. From the bushes was two emerald eyes, watching.

"You will not harm her human. She is mine!" Said the mysterious person to him/herself.

Moka sat down on her couch while Tsukune sat on the same couch, though at the other end. He was looking at his hands, remembering the power he felt yet the control he did not have. He wanted to know what he was and how he could gain control over the power.

"You are a Super Ghoul Tsukune."

Tsukune was awoken from his thoughts. "A what?"

"A Super Ghoul. Its a rare creature with unlimited power. Extremely deadly and blood thirsty."

"Oh... How do I gain control of his power?"

"You shouldnt be able to... A ghoul is supposed to just to be a beast, yet with each transformation you gain more intelligence and control. Last time we fought, you didnt have a clue what you were. Yet now... now you know what you were doing."

Tsukune sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you again. If it wasnt for you and that... werewolf. I would still be this creature."

"Heh, dont beat yourself up. I pride myself on being strong yet you show me up every time. You could probally even beat my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yea, she is a dark lord. Strongest monster ever."

"I see. Well, I hope I dont have to fight her."

A silence was there. Moka was looking at the ceiling, recovering from her fight with the boy. Tsukune was looking at his hands, trying to get along with the vampire.

"I'm sorry for acting so... distant towards you earlier."

"Its alright... You had issues in the past and it could cause you to be distant."

"I know that I shouldnt take it out on you though... I just dont trust anyone anymore."

"Still dont trust me?"

"I trust you a little bit, though im still cautious."

"As long as you get to trust me soon. Well, im tired so im going to get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night." Tsukune said. Moka disappeared into her room and left Tsukune to his thoughts.

_'I'm sorry Moka... I just cant trust you right now... My mother has seen to it my life would be rough...'_

He fell asleep on the couch, having a good nights rest and a good dream.

* * *

**Read. Review. Go away. **


	6. Tsukune the super ghoul 5

**Holy shit huge chapter! As it is usually known, I like to have around 1000 words a chapter. So apparently, this chapter is 2.6k long without authors notes. WOW. I thinkI may have broken my record. Hehe. Well, here is a long awaited chapter for this story. Sorry it took so long but ive been busy. :P Enjoy.**

* * *

A week passed since the last fight Tsukune had. Many things have happened since then, though none were really important. Moka fought tons of people, and basically was helping the school, though not her intention. Tsukune was skipping school, though Moka didn't know why. She couldn't get a straight answer from him or the Headmaster who seemed to know that he was ditching school. Those two were so frustrating sometimes. Her job was to take care of him yet she couldn't cause they wouldn't talk to her! So how could she?

Well anyways, Moka was in school bringing him his homework which was finished the night she brought it to him. Oh, he lived with her of course. Something about keeping an eye on him so he doesn't explode and kill everyone was her answer to his badgering about it. He didn't care after that point. So what was Tsukune doing during his skipped school time, apparently under the watchful eye of the Headmaster? Well, he is doing what he does every day, today.

* * *

"Sir, Kachinsky was defeated today by the vampire, Moka Akashiya. She is defeating all our men who were sent out to keep this school running safely."

"Dammit. That vampire has become the biggest thorn in my side. Apparently she needs to learn her place in this school. Rally up the best fighters. We have a vampire to humiliate."

* * *

Tsukune was running today. That is what he was working on today. He was currently running through the forest, though it was more of a jog. He was huffing and puffing. His lungs were on fire and his legs burned. Why did he continue? Well, he had a thought. If he had to gain control over his powers, wouldn't that mean mental and physical strength was needed? He had to give it a shot. Perhaps it could be a short cut to it instead of time? So why not do it right? Plus its always good to lead a healthy lifestyle. He kept up with his school work, aced all the tests. Why not skip school and work on his physical health?

He was running through the forest near the school, passing a graveyard and heading towards the end of the property of the school and enter forbidden territory for students. Rules?! HA! Fuck rules! So he was running towards a mountain, intent on running up it. This was his goal after everyday running. Yea it wasn't great for his legs since the muscles needed time to rebuild, but he was more worried about his cardio. He hated running, but knew to get him into a good spot with his breathing, he needed lung power. So he was running.

He entered the base of the mountain and made his was through his old trail he made, making sure not to disturb the rest of the wildlife. It wasn't a really tall mountain, but it was good enough to make him work harder. He kept on running and running, his thoughts all about improving his life, wanting to become stronger and to control the deadly power that raged through him. He hated not being able to be in control. It was irritating and plus he didn't want to hurt others unless they deserved it. If they deserved it, its all fair game. He kept on moving, making his way to the top.

* * *

Moka, the silver haired demoness, was currently walking to school. She thought she saw Tsukune leave school grounds, but she decided it wasn't him. She made her way up the path, only to find she was surrounded. She put her bag on the ground and got into her stance.

"So, twenty at a time? Well, this will be fun. So who is first?" She said nonchalantly.

Two men stood in front of her, wielding chains with a heavy ball at the end. They were smiling and swinging them around, letting it gain momentum. She was watching the balls, making sure they didnt leave her sight. She was then surprised and screamed in pain as she felt water splash over her head. She looked behind her and saw a guy with a huge grin and a large, now empty, bucket of water. She then had two men take each arm and drag her along with them. She was wrapped up in chains now, the chains were silver to keep her powers in check. She was also being doused in water every ten minutes, for safe measures. She could never stop sparking. She was drug into a large housing complex a mile away from the school, taking her inside.

* * *

Tsukune reached the top of the mountain, collapsing at the peak. It was snowing as it was almost Christmas week. School was being let out early today so everyone could pack up and get to their vacation which oddly lasted longer then the human world. Usually it was two weeks in the human world, it was two months for monsters. Tsukune planned on staying in the school, improving his learning. He opened his eyes when he felt something on his stomach. It was a raven with a letter in its mouth. It then flew away at super fast speed. Tsukune opened the letter and read it.

"_Tsukune Aono. You dont know me but I have been watching over you since you were born. I know your life has been rough for you and Im sorry that I couldnt help you in your childhood. If I could have, I would but it would doom the world. I can explain everything to you after Christmas, when you will get more insight to everything, but right now someone needs you. _

_Moka was taken by the Public Safety Committee. I assigned them to keep the peace, but they got greedy and corrupt. I cannot stop them either as its not my place. It is the students place. I know in the human world I should stop them, but im teaching the other monsters to stand up for themselves. Anyway, Moka has been taken and she will be killed in a few hours. Please hurry, they were getting ready to molest her."_

_Signed. Headmaster._

Tsukune rolled his eyes and kicked down a tree. He tore off some bark and made a snowboard. He then slid down the mountain, heading towards the complex. The letter came with directions.

_'So the headmaster wastes time explaining himself while Moka is in trouble. He is so good at helping.' _

Tsukune entered the air vent system and quietly crawled through. He was following the screams and struggling of the easily recognizable vampire. She was screaming obscenities at her captors, and she was pissed off. Something about fucking pigs and fucking dirty men. He couldnt catch everything but it was getting louder as he got closer. He fell out of a vent, purposely of course, and landed in front of the leader. Moka stopped screaming and all the men stood watching as Tsukune rose from his crouch.

"Damn him. Telling me to go through the air vents. That fucking hurt my ass." Tsukune said to himself, rubbing his ass.

Tsukune looked around and saw Moka behind him, who was half naked. She wore nothing but her black lace panties and black lace bra, all skimpy. Tsukune blushed a bit and looked at the leader. Moka had two men playing with her breasts, though they never touched her skin... yet.

"Let her go, whoever you are. NOW. Killing her is one thing, but raping her is another. Let her go or die."

The leader and all the men began to laugh, the men falling on the floor. They laughed for a good minute, with Tsukune watching the leader. He was unamused.

"Little boy, she was let go as you requested, but only because they couldn't hold onto the sluts breasts as th-" The man was interrupted as Tsukune decked him in the throat.

"She doesnt appreciate being called that by you! You arent her boyfriend or girlfriend! Now apologize!"

"Get that bastard!" The leader yelled.

The men began to charge, though was stopped at Tsukunes taunt.

"Are you really too much of a chickenshit to actually fight me on your own? You are going to be a coward and use your men as a shield? How can anyone follow something as weak as YOU?"

They all stood, mouths gaped, at the gall of Tsukune to insult their leader.

"You fool! I was saving you from the embarrassment of getting your ass kicked by me. Now you will pay! My name is Kuyou and I shall kill you today and have some fun with your vampire bitch!" Kuyou transformed into his fire fox form. "DIE!" Kuyou screamed as his tails spinned together, laucnhing a large wheel of fire at Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled in worry. However she quieted down as she felt a gag around her mouth. She growled and just watched.

"HAHAHAHAHA. How weak of your man here Moka. He died in one blast! Like a human!"

A dreadful aura was felt throughout the room, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"I dont think im dead. Im pretty sure there would be more naked women in the room. And half naked women dont count." He added, teasing Moka who just glared at him for the quip. The smoke cleared and see saw that Tsukune was in super ghoul form.

_'He just talked!' _She realized. She saw that he was talking normally, and not actually attacking yet.

"You lived?! Fine! Have another!" A flame wheel was then thrown at Tsukune again. The blast then sent more smoke and dust around. Another aura was felt, though only by Moka it seemed.

"Hahahah, I guess two was nee-" He was interrupted as he felt his tails grabbed in a vice grip. He was then thrown across the room through ten jail cells. He got up and held his head as he was now in his super form. "Damn it. That hurt. That hurt so much more then I thought. So you are actually going to be a fight huh? Good!" He charged at Tsukune, fists ablaze.

Kuyou began to punch Tsukune all over his body, using speed that was granted by the power of the flame. Kuyou however lacked power that Moka had. However the burning from the fists helped his powers when it counted. Unfortunately, Tsukunes body was made of a stronger material then skin. He was fire proof somewhat.. Another aura was felt as Tsukune was being forced to block his face as he felt his eyes begin to shut from the punches.

Level 2. Issa Shuzens strength.

Tsukune pushed Kuyou back into a pillar and then ran towards him. Tsukune leapt into the air, aiming a punch towards Kuyous face. Kuyou blocked with both arms. A sickening crunch was heard as the punch hit Kuyou, breaking down arms and his nose, while sending him through said pillar. The punches shock wave made the bones all along the forearm in both arms, shatter. Kuyou was still standing, not falling due to the fire tails keeping him on his feet. It was his secret way of fighting people that went for his legs. Tsukune walked over towards Kuyou who looked at Tsukune with fear. His eyes were wide, his body was trembling as his arms were at his sides, useless and unable to move.

"I told you to apologize."

"SoAAAAAH!" He was interrupted from his apology as he felt Tsukune dig both hands into his lower chest. Tsukune had both hands together, palms away from each other, in Kuyous chest.

"Too late." Tsukune began to expand his arms, trying to push his way THROUGH Kuyou, literally.

Kuyou was screaming in pain, excruciating pain. He was being ripped apart!

"Coming through!" Tsukune yelled as he finally went through Kuyou, Kuyous body ripped in half. Half went to one wall and the other half to another. The other men apologized to Moka and ran away, leaving Moka to stare at Tsukune and his destructive powers. Tsukune ran over and ripped off the chains and the gag, letting Moka speak and move. Tsukune transformed back into his human form, without the aid of the cross.

"Woah..." Was all she could muster at the moment, letting Tsukune smirk. "Thanks, though I could have taken them." Tsukune nodded, agreeing with her, despite he saved her life and virginity.

Moka stood up and made her way outside, Tsukune following. "Im going to the school Tsukune. See you at the room." Tsukune nodded and headed back to the room, tired as hell.

Moka entered the headmasters room, not knocking. The headmaster was smiling, papers with Tsukunes new information all over the desk. He was expecting her.

"Like what you saw?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tsukune. You saw that he had full control didnt you?"

"Yes, I'm surprised. I thought it took time?"

"He took a short cut." He replied.

"What shortcut?"

"Well, he was skipping school and working on his body and mind."

"Ah I see. So you expected me did you?"

"Yes, I have some news and a request."

"Alright...What is the news?"

"Well, from the tests shown, he could turn into a vampire. Extremly powerful, but with all the weaknesses. He would not have his unlimited power, but he wouldnt have to get angry every time to get somewhere."

"Hmm, will it be a choice to turn?"

"Yes, though he can turn into a vampire at any time, when the time comes of course."

"Ah, so the time will come eventually?"

"Yes."

"So what is this request?"

"I want you to invite Tsukune to your house for vacation."

"Done."

"So easily?"

"Well, I have my reasons."

"Oh? What kind?"

Moka smiled a devious smirk. "Well, just to torture my family for one. Showing up with a cute boy that they wouldnt be able to touch? That would be fun. Plus Tsukune is lonely and doesnt have anywhere to go right? Wouldnt it be the friendly thing to do?"

The headmaster nodded.

"So ill take him with me. I think father might have some fun with him."

"Oh of that I have no doubt. Tell me all about it."

Moka nodded and left, heading back to her room. She opened her door and saw Tsukune on the couch, though she told him to sleep with her on the bed. Apparently he didnt want to for a reason he wont say. Humans...

Tsukune bolted up at the sound of the door closing and looked at her. "Oh hey."

"Hey. So, would you come with me to my house for winter vacation."

"Does your family serve good food?"

"Yes. We have great food."

"Im in."

"All it takes is food?"

"Yep."

Moka rolled her eyes and left the living room, knowing that he felt something else inside but was teasing her. She got into her bed and curled up, ready for sleep. She saw Tsukune never unpacked his stuff so he was ready. She was simple too. She began to fall asleep, her thoughts on today running through her mind until she went into dreamland.

_'He saved me... Tsukune Aono saved me. He didnt even have to. Tsukune... I think im falling for you... your power is intoxicating...' _

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	7. Tsukune the Super ghoul 6

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. I may or may not update again tonight, but I had some downtime today so why not write something now? So Im going to try something different for this story. Im going to try and make this more comedic and a bit more... rated M. I think alot of my fics could be rated T, but I dunno. This one though will definitely be rated M. Alot more... adult situations. Heh. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was the day of winter vacation. All the students were beginning to leave, except for two. Tsukune and Moka were already gone from the school, entering the tunnel to head for Mokas home. They left early because of the traffic. Moka had blood transfusion packets while Tsukune had two eggs, scrambled and two turkey sausage patties. They were quite large so it was good protein for him.

**((Little known fact about me. I go to the gym every few days and work out on my body. If you work out, Fat and Protein is the best for a morning meal, and the meal afterwords is carbs. :) Just giving help to you guys if you needed it ^^))**

Tsukune wasnt even in the car. Tsukune was on the roof with his feet hooked under the hooks on the car. You know what they use to store stuff on top? Yea that. He was doing sit ups all the way up to her house. Tsukune did take a extra precaution and tie himself to the roof, but he didn't even need it. His powerful legs kept in rooted. The car halted at the entrance to the house and out came several goblins. Tsukune was amazed at the house. It was an old house like Victorian era or knights or something like that! It was a castle! He loved it. He rolled off the car and made his way next to Moka, grabbing his bags from the trunk. A goblin walked over.

"Sir. I will take your bags for you."

"No I got it."

"I insist. It is my duty."

"I said I got it. Go help Moka." Tsukune said defiantly. The Goblin looked at him with fearful eyes but left for Moka. Hopefully he wouldnt be too badly punished for disobeying the Lord of the castle's will.

Tsukune made his way up the castles stairs, ignorance on his face. He had no idea what laid ahead, nor was he afraid of anything. He was just happy to be somewhere with a friend for vacation. A goblin opened the door and Tsukune walked in, his arms full of his bags. Moka strolled right up beside him.

"So this is my home. I hope you like it."

"Like it?! Its amazing! Its so huge and it looks so... so... knighty!"

"Knighty?" She raised a brow at the word that wasnt even a real word.

"Yea Knighty! Something that is used by Knights. Knighty!"

"Thats not a real word."

"Shaaaaadup." He replied to his new friend.

The servants took his bags and Moka's bags, taking them both to her room. She requested that he sleep in her room. She claimed him to herself so she wanted him near her. Vampires have funky mating rituals and what not. Tsukune began to wander the house, looking at everything in awe. They were currently in the main hall, heading towards the stairs when three girls came into view from the second floor. One was a red head, obviously the youngest of the three. She had pigtails and a bat on her shoulder. A real bat. The second was the oldest. She had dark hair flowing shoulder length and a darker aura of the three. The third one had flowing blonde hair to her butt, and wore a princess dress. She also had a tiara. She was the second oldest.

"Big Sister!" Said the young one. The young girl rushed past Tsukune and tackled Moka, though the tackle was more of her hitting a brick wall kind of thing. Moka just stood there and took the hit while the redhead was rubbing her head in Mokas breast. It was kind of strange to watch. Moka patted her head.

"Hey Kokoa. Been a while."

"Yea! Ive missed you big sister! Please dont leave again!"

"You know that I have school."

Kokoa was about to retort when the dark haired beauty walked over. All four women were gorgeous.

"Moka, its so good to see you. How was life at the academy? I will say pretty good since you brought home a snack. Are you gonna share?"

Tsukune was too busy looking at the statues, walls and ceilings to pay attention to them. He was in awe at the architecture.

"I had a good time Akua. It is great to see you too. Also, he is not a snack. At least not for you guys." Moka replied, the last sentence a whisper.

"Oh dont be so selfish. He looks delicious. Smells good too."

"I said no."

The second oldest, the princess, was near Tsukune studying him. Tsukune stopped looking at the house and looked at her.

"Oh hello." Tsukune said with a smile.

"HI!" Said the girl with much enthusiasm. She wasnt even mocking with it. She was sincere.

"My name is Tsukune. What is yours?"

"My name is Kahlua. Wanna play dress up?!"

Tsukune blinked and tilted his head. "Sure, but not right now ok? I just got here." He said with a sincere smile. Kahlua began to bounce up and down happily.

"Alrighty!" She replied, skipping back over to Moka and the other two girls.

"So where is father?"

"Picking up Akasha at the airport" Kokoa replied.

"Moms coming home?"

"Yea, she finally finished her work."

Moka was beaming. Her mother was coming home with her father and she also had Tsukune here. Winter vacation was going to be great! She was brought out of her day dreaming when Tsukune came over. He stood next to Moka and looked at everyone.

"Oh my apologies. These are my sisters. The dark haired one is Akua. She is the oldest and the best fighter out of all of us."

Akua smiled a seductive smile. "Its nice to meet you." She said. "I hope we can get to know each other better." She replied with a hint of lust.

"Its nice to meet you too Akua. I hope you get to know you better as well." Tsukune replied, innocent on his face. Akua smiled inwardly at the development. Humans were great sexual toys. The fact that he was a virgin and absolutely innocent in sex was a delight for any vampire female. Training humans were much fun.

Moka continued. "The blonde haired girl in her dress is Kahlua."

"We have already met." Tsukune said.

"Yea and he is gonna play dress up with me!" She said with glee.

Moka rolled her eyes at the childishness of Kahlua but was happy that Tsukune made friends with her already. Kahlua was a gentle soul at heart.

"And the short redhead is Kokoa. She is our little sister."

Kokoa huffed at Tsukune, no respect in her tone. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her or ill rip your arms off and feed you them through a straw."

Tsukune chuckled. "Its nice to meet you too Kokoa." He was not even afraid of them. Moka, Akua and Kokoa were both a bit taken back by his fearlessness. Moka understood that Tsukune was a fighter but he had to know that he was in a home of vampires. There were a bunch of them!

Akua went behind Tsukune and held her arms around his waist, making a move on the human. Since Moka hasnt offically claimbed him, he was fair game. Tsukune was a attractive, delicious smelling human so it would be something any female vampire would want, even Kahlua. Though she wouldnt make her move here. She would be a bit more... patient. A dress up slip up perhaps?

"So Tsukkkune." She purred seductively. "How about we go upstairs for a while? Get to know each other?"

"Uh su-" Tsukune was interuppted by Moka who pulled him away from Akua.

"Tsukune come on. We need to get ready for dinner. My parents are coming home." Moka said to him,

"Oh ok." Tsukune replied, waving bye to Akua. Moka pushed Tsukune into a bathroom and then walked back to Akua.

"He is mine Akua."

"He is fair game Moka."

"Whatever. He wont fall for your tricks."

"Are you so sure? I am sure he was about to come upstairs with me. I am sure I was about to corrupt him to the pleasures of the flesh."

"You cant have him Akua! He is mine!" Moka hissed, completely dodging the previous statements from Akua.

"I will take him if I want! I need my pipes cleaned and he looks good enough for it!"

A cough was heard from the door and both girls turned their glares towards the door, though their faces cleared up instantly.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	8. Tsukune the super ghoul 7

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mother! Father!" Moka said, running over into the embrace of the pink haired matriarch and patriarch.

"Moka dear. Its been a long time." Said Akasha, smiling happily at her daughters happiness. The father smiled as well.

"Yea daughter. Its been a while. Has school been good?"

"Oh yea. I had a great time. Had a couple fights that were pretty decent."

Akasha looked at her daughter with slight disapproval, but smiled afterwords knowing that she was just picking up after her father. Her father on the other hand was beaming at his daughter and her aggressive nature. What father wouldn't want to hear that his child is taking after him? Akua was leaving the room, hoping to avoid the wrath of Issa. She succeeded, knowing that Issa was just happy with Moka.

Issa, Akasha, and Moka made their way towards the dining room table, knowing that the servants made a wonderful Christmas Dinner. The table was a large oval shaped table. 1 seat at each point and five seats on each side. Issa sat on one end and Akasha sat to his right. Moka sat to his left. Akua sat down next to Moka, Kahlua next to Akasha and Kokoa next to Kahlua. A goblin placed an extra plate at the end table.

"Hey, what are you doing? We dont have another person?"

The goblin looked at him with confusion. Issa began to get angry, seeing the Goblin not respond in any way. He was beginning to get up from the table when Tsukune decided it was time to walk in from the bathroom.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Was having trouble with the tie, but I got it!" He looked up from his tie which he was straitening and was looking into the faces of everyone. The two parents had faces of shock and the other girls had faces of 'Oh shit hes dead'. "What? What I say? Is their something on my shirt? I swear I didnt eat before you guys."

Moka told him to sit down with her eyes, while all the other girls were stealing glances at the father, seeing when and how gruesome the kill was going to be. Tsukune sat down at the other end of the table away from everyone else. Seeing the food he began to dig into the turkey and everything. Fuck forks and spoons. Hands bitches!

"Who brought the vermin in my house? Is he one of yours Kahlua?"

Kahlua shook her head rapidly no.

"Akua?"

"No father..."

"Kokoa? Is he a sparring partner replacement for Moka?"

"No father."

"Moka...? Is he with you?"

"Yes father..."

Issa was looking at his wife who was calmly eating her food, avoiding this. So it was up to Issa to handle it. Issa sighed and looked at Moka.

"Is he for food?"

She shook her head no.

"Sex?" He said quietly, a bit shocked that he asked it.

No.

"Torture?" Issa said hopefully.

Rapidly no.

"He is here... because I invited him to stay with us."

"So you have taken a liking to this... pest. How disappointing Moka. You know better then to bring them here without permission."

"But Kahlua do-"

"You leave Kahlua out of it. She brings them here for her pleasure and she shared him with the rest of the family!"

"But dad!"

"No buts Moka. You know the rules. No humans allowed!"

At the humans, Tsukune looked up from his plate.

"So you are saying I am not welcome here?"

"No one was talking to you filthy vermin."

Tsukune raised a brow at him.

"Excuse me old man? Raising your voice against your daughter for bringing a friend over is one thing. But when you are going to be racist against the kind of friend? You sir are a hypocrite. You send your daughter to a school for monsters to live with humans, yet you teach her and your daughters to hate them and treat them like dirt? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Everyone, including Akasha had their jaws dropped at his gall. Issa was taken aback though his anger was rising steadily.

"How dare you question me in my home in front of my wife and children. If we werent he-"

"If we werent were? At the dinner table? Then how about we move?" Tsukune challenged.

Issa glared at him and Moka was shocked.

"Tsukune you cant do that!"

Akasha dropped her fork at the mention of his name. She looked at Tsukune with now recognition. He was the one the Headmaster warned her about many years ago. She calmy went back to her food, knowing that fate will keep Tsukune safe, for the Dark Lords have put the plans in motion for Tsukune to save the world as he was the only one to do it.

"Why not? I think sometimes an old man needs to be taught some manners."

"You foolish boy! Do you not know whom I am?! I am a vampire, Triple S class super monster! You are challenging someone a thousand times out of your league. I will not have my daughter date some human trash!"

Tsukune dropped his guard at the last statement, looking at Moka who quickly looked away blushing. He didnt know that Moka had feelings for him, however he turned back into his determined angry self.

"Dont be so sure about yourself you old geezer." Tsukune got up and made his way to the throne room, with Issa behind him and everyone following.

Akua went next to Moka.

"Well there goes my meal."

Moka didnt even respond to Akua, looking concerned for Tsukune. Tsukune never fought an opponet at the level of her father. Her father will crush him!

The fight was about to begin... an epic showdown between a SSS-class Super monster, A vampire, Issa Shuzen, and a SSS-class Super Monster, a Super ghoul, Tsukune Aono. A powerhouse hitter with formidable Psionic abilities versus the unstoppable juggernaut.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	9. Tsukune the super ghoul 8

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Two dreadful auras flowed from the two beings prepared to fight. Issa Shuzen released his killing aura, ready to end the life of Tsukune Aono. A shadow and a light breeze fell around Tsukune, his clothes flowing into the wind as his face was hidden by a shadow. His body was transforming rapidly into that of a super ghoul, unfortunately Issa struck first. He blasted his aura at Tsukune, sending him into a pillar, cracking it. He then blasted Tsukune again, sending him into the ceiling, only to blast him a third time. The last blast hit Tsukune in mid air, sending him into the ground with much more force.

Tsukune got up immediately, this time fully transformed and already double the original strength due to Issa's aggressiveness on his half formed body. Tsukune opened his eyes and revealed his sadistic grin that stretched ear to ear. His eyes were no longer the red-orange before. Tsukune has gotten stronger then he originally was in his Super Ghoul form. His eyes were now a green flame indicating his power is slightly formidable in his current state. The ghouls aura began to flow freely, sending everyone except Moka into a panicked state. Even Akasha was a bit on edge and ready to kill. Ghouls were savage monsters that needed to die.

"Moka! You brought a Ghoul into our home! Young Lady you have threatened this family for the last time!" Issa threatened his daughter. He threatened to disown her and that got Moka scared. Akasha looked at her with pity, but all their attentions turned back to the ghoul when it hit Issa in the face. It did a running charge at Issa, fist extended which connected with his face sending Issa a few yards back skidding.

"He he he he. I can see that you are scared old man. I would advise to revoke the threat you made to Moka, before I get very angry." Tsukune said to him.

"He talks?!" Akua questioned Moka. "Moka what is he?!"

Moka smiled and looked to Akasha who also had a curious look on her face. "Tsukune? Well dad was right somewhat. He is a ghoul... However he isnt a regular Ghoul. He is known as a Super Ghoul. A ghoul with intelligence and remarkable powers. All super ghouls are different in their special abilities. Tsukunes is a berserker."

Issa took in the words of his daughter and turned to Tsukune.

"So is this true Tsukune? Are you such a thing?"

Tsukune didnt respond except with a taunting motion of his fingers beckoning to him in a "Come get some" kind of thing. Issa roared in fury for the sake of the purity of the vampires, sending aura blasts into Tsukune. Tsukune flew into the air from the impacts, crashing through a pillar, sending dust and rubble into the air. Another blast of the aura from Tsukune and he has reached the strength of Issa and Akasha. Akasha and Issa are not even close to equals, but Akashas abilities in battle surpass Issa's while they may be as strong as each other in power.

Issa ran at Tsukune, leaping into the air to deliver a powerful punch with his right fist, using gravity to increase the power. The punch struck the pillar behind Tsukune who pivoted on his foot, getting behind Issa. Tsukune grabbed Issas throat and lifted him into the air using the left hand while punching his face with his right. After four punches, he tossed Issa into the air and delivered a powerful right hook, sending him into the pillar, collapsing it. Issa got up quickly and looked at Tsukune.

"Your powers... they increased. You got stronger... you hit as hard as me and my wife! What are you?" he said glaring at Tsukune.

"Your worst nightmare" Tsukune replied tackling Issa square in the chest, slamming him into the wall. Tsukune backed up a bit and sent a right hook at Issas face who ducked. The punch hit the wall and made a large hole only for another hole to form from Tsukunes head which collided into the wall due to Issas roundhouse kick into the back of Tsukunes head. Tsukune pulled back from the hole, his aura increasing again. The power of Issa doubling. Issa leapt into the air and did a flying kick down at Tsukunes head. Tsukune responded with a powerful left jab into the foot of Issa. The shockwaves of the two attacks blasted apart two pillars on either side of them. Issa was then skidding across the ground from the powerful hit.

"That... that was so much stronger then I could ever muster..."

Tsukune responded with a leap into the air of his own, and a flying right hook at Issa. Issa responded by sending a huge wave of blue aura at Tsukune. This aura began to tear apart Tsukune, but the punch got through. The punch landed square into the chest of Issa, sending him across the entire hall, hitting the wall near Moka and them. Issa collapsed to the ground, knocked out from the fight. Tsukune was still standing and began to walk to Moka, a triumphant smile on his face. However it didnt last for long as Tsukune collapsed from the fight as well hitting the floor with a massive thud and turning back to human form. They were both unconscious.

Moka ran over to Tsukune while Akasha stood over Issa, watching him wake up not even a minute after he was Ko'd. He stood up and brushed the dirt off and looked at Akasha.

"What?" Was all he said.

"You just got beat by a kid."

"You mean I lost?"

"Well... it was a draw. You were Ko'd first but he got knocked out five seconds later." She said, smiling.

"I guess I have to concede then. I was beaten fair and square." He said a smile on his face. "I suppose our daughters can have him." He said, all knowing about the affections Akua and Kahlua had for the boy.

* * *

Kahlua was cringing with each punch and kick from the two, not liking to fight. She however was very turned on from the power Tsukune was showing off. He beat her father! She couldn't! No one has beaten her father in centuries! She had to have Tsukune... in every way. Even the gay way!

* * *

Akua was having similar thoughts. Her body was feeling very hot and she was moist between her legs. She was turned on by fighting and Tsukune showed her that he was a worthy mate. Sure him being a ghoul scared her, but being scared once in a while, especially by your mate... it was a turn on.

* * *

Moka was also having thoughts of the naughty kind. She also worried about Tsukune, making sure he was breathing. He was beaten up bad. Unlike vampires, he does lack the recovery of a vampire or a real ghoul. Since he was only part super ghoul he lacked the recovery/repair/heal factor. He was still human after all. After making sure he was alive, now she began having the naughty thoughts. As a vampire... a normal one and not completely different... -cough- Kahlua -cough-... a man who could fight was a turn on. A good fighter might I add. Fighting was in a vampires blood. It doesnt hurt to know that Tsukune stood up for her and was good looking. She smiled at him, seeing his sleeping yet very injured face. He had cuts and bruises all over. A goblin picked him up and took him away from her, despite her protests. He took her to her room, laying him on her bed. Moka stayed behind when Akasha put her hand out to tell her to stay.

"You do understand that your sisters will be also after him right?" Akasha said with a raised brow at the second youngest daughter of hers. Moka was just getting into boys and the vampire world was different. A man, sexually attractive, single and a fighter? Easily wanted. So Moka had competition.

Moka looked at her mother and father. "I understand. I know that it will be difficult to win but I am confident that I can get him to be mine before the others. I know it." She exclaimed, running off to her room to take care of Tsukune...

Issa turned to Akasha and smiled. "So another daughter is after boys. This is going to be a very... interesting summer with the boy around."

"Are you still angry that Moka likes him?" Akasha asked, laying her head against the chiseled chest of the patriarch.

"Im a bit upset that its a ghoul, but he isnt that much different from a vampire I suppose. I am a bit upset that hes a human as well, but I guess I dont have that much choice in the matter. I lost. I have to concede to those who beat me."

Akasha smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You are such a good father... and husband."

Issa smiled a bit darkly. "Thanks... and I think a good thing is coming out of this."

"What?"

"Tsukune here will learn what it means to be with a vampire... with three vampire girls after him? If they get him into bed? I dont think hes going to be able to stand let alone move around for weeks."

Akasha giggled. "He is human after all, but they have to get him in bed first."

"If they are any good as you were... it wont be long."

"Oh hush." She said, playfully hitting Issa in the ribs. She took him by the arm and drug him up the stairs, heading to their bedroom. She was feeling itchy by seeing her husband fight. It was time to relieve said itch.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	10. Tsukune the super ghoul 9

**Hey guys! here is the next chapter! Please enjoy.**

* * *

**The next day.**

Tsukune woke up from his fight induced sleep, his body still covered in cuts and bruises. He didnt really feel much pain so he got out of bed. He was used to pain anyway since he fought at his schools and such thanks to the kids picking on him. The sixth through eighth grades though is when he started being better. Stronger. Faster. A better fighter. So all in all, pain wasnt a big issue for him. Women however were, but we all know that right?

Tsukune sat up and looked around him, noticing a fully naked Moka sleeping next to him, though she was on the other side. Thank god she wasnt cuddling him... right? Anyways, he quietly slid out of bed and made his way out the door, already starting his daily routine. He made his way into the kitchen in his boxer shorts. They were long, duh, and had prints of the Star Wars Mandolorian symbol all over. This is what he worked out in. He never changed his habits for anyone, so several of the goblins had heart attacks at the lack of dress of the human boy.

Tsukune opened the fridge and got out three eggs, turkey sausage from the freezer and cheese. He also got tortilla bread from the pantry and began to fry the eggs up while microwaving the sausage. The goblin servants protested over and over, but Tsukune said no each time. It was their job and they didnt wanna get punished for not cooking the house members and their guests their meals. Tsukune just didnt care for the ways of the rich, fancy or elite. He did as he wanted and lived the way he wanted. He treated everyone with respect until they didnt earn it. He was a man who lived a life of poverty for a long time, but always kept up with his mind and body. He was a smart kid and a healthy one.

He sat down with his breakfast; Turkey sausage, egg and cheese in two small tortilla breads. It was a breakfast sandwich with much protein. He finished his meal in about ten minutes, drank a large glass of 1% milk and made his way around the house. He was searching for the sparring room/gym. About ten minutes later he was getting frustrated with the humongous house and was already getting angry. Fortunately for him, he bumped into Kokoa, who dropped her glass of milk at the sight of the barely dressed Tsukune.

"Sorry little one. Didnt see you there."

"Are you insane you idiot?! You are half naked in this house! My father is going to kill you!"

Tsukune waved her concerns off. "Do you know where I can find the sparring room/gym?"

Kokoa glared at him for ignoring her lecture, but pointed towards the far end door in the hallway. Tsukune smiled. "Thanks." He said before walking away from her, entering the room. Kokoa rolled her eyes and hoped he had his will written.

Tsukune looked around and spotted his object of desires. A pull up bar. He got a running start and leapt onto the bar, grabbing onto it with both arms and legs. He wrapped his legs around the bar and began to do some elevated sit ups, working on his abs. For about thirty minutes he was switching between Elevated sit ups to doing tea pot exercises with 60 pound weights. These worked his obliques. He then did planks, obliques, then sit ups. Rinse and repeat for half an hour.

He looked up as the door opened and walked in Akua. She spotted the boy and immediately blushed, seeing the lack of dress. She also blushed because of his body. Muscular, yet not freakish. Thin yet not anorexic. Scars lined his body, telling a tale of combat. Tsukune turned Akua on even more. His strength in combat and his looks? What female wouldn't want a male like that? She walked over towards Tsukune, a very sultry walk. She looked at Tsukune who was back doing his work outs, his body covered in sweat. He smelt of sweat and power. It made her smile a bit more inside. He collapsed after his last plank, resting on the mat. He looked up into Akuas eyes.

"Hello." He said. "Have a good morning?"

"Now that your here, its even better."

"What do you mean? Of course i'm here. I'm here for the summer.." He was innocent in the ways of women and relationships, but thats what happens when you were scarred for life by your mother. He trusted Moka and her family, so he did open up a bit more towards Akua and her sisters. Akua smiled even wider, seeing he was still as innocent as ever.

"I meant here... with me."

"O-o... k?" He didnt really understand Akua. "Well I am glad you are here with me too."

Akua blushed and looked at Tsukune who walked past her, taking a large drink from his water bottle. He was walking out of the room, but held the door open for her. She walked out with him.

"Well, I am going to take a shower. I stink from my work out. I will see you later." Tsukune said before running off up the stairs towards the bathroom that Moka showed him earlier that day. He got a change of clothes and made his way to the shower to shower.

* * *

Moka began to wake up, an hour and a half after Tsukune did, to find that Tsukune was gone from the bed. He should have been in pain! She knew that it was good he was up, but she was planning on making her move with him bed ridden! Curse his strength! No not really, but it was still disappointing. Her ears perked up at the sound of a shower. She walked over and put her ear to the door. She heard the sound of humming, and it wasnt her family. It was Tsukune! She looked around her, making sure she wasnt spotted. She quietly entered the bathroom, and undressed herself. She was going to have to make her move if she was to win against her sisters.

She entered the shower behind him...

* * *

Tsukune froze as he heard the shower curtain move. He was then just a rock once he felt two silky smooth hands rub the soap into his chiseled chest. He looked behind him fearfully and saw the silver haired goddess, Moka, smiling at him. She was naked too! And DAMN did she look good. A good C cup sized breasts, a slim yet toned body and great hair. Her face was damn good looking too. He leapt out of the shower, two seconds after he looked over his shoulder. He grabbed a towel and immediately began to dry off. He was scared! He put his clothes on and dashed out the door, leaving a naked and very disappointed Moka behind. He stopped running by a door, only to have it open and a pair of arms pull him in. He yelped and looked at the culprit.

It was Kahlua, all dressed up and ready to play. Kahlua was smiling happily, giggling at Tsukune. She was making her move now.

"Hi Tsukune! You said you wanted to play dress up with me! So we are going to play house! You are the daddy and I am the mommy! Daddy came home from a long day at work and mommy was going to take care of him... in... every... way." Kahlua said sensually, slowly undressing her princess dress. When it dropped almost past her breasts, almost showing her nipples, Tsukune screamed and ran out, holding his head. Two women in this house were either naked or getting naked around him and it was freaking him out!

Tsukune ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop as he almost hit Akua. Akua looked up from her thoughts and smiled.

"Hey Tsukune." Akua said in a sultry voice. She scooted over to him, sliding a hand into his pants, keeping him still. "So, I have a itch... can you scratch it for me?" She said, putting on her very mischevious face. Tskune being the innocent, yet lucky... son of a bitch..., man he is, agreed.

"Sure. Where does it itch?"

Akua smiled and dragged him towards her room under the stairs, and pushed him against the wall. She leaned on him, pressing her very large and perky breasts against his chest. She began to rub them against his chest. "My breasts itch..."

Tsukune froze. Did she just say her breasts?! He pushed her away, gently, and ran out the door, his mind racing.

_Ding Dong._

Every single woman that was around his age, or looked like it, was acting all... naughty! What the hell was going on?! He yelled in frustration. He, however, froze from his ranting in his mind when he heard a voice. A voice he didnt want to hear... it came from the front door.

* * *

**read. Review. Moooo.**


	11. Tsukune the super ghoul 10

**Hey everyone. here is the next chapter in the story. I hope you like it! So, I decided on something. As you all can tell, my user name is LordxSesshomaru. Well guess what? I have never written a Inuyasha fan fic. So for the very first time, I will be writing a Inuyasha fanfic! Sesshomaru x Rin will be the pair, and I may do a Kagome x Inuyasha with it. Making it four people! It will be an after Naraku thing I think. Could be before. Dunno! What do you think?**

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Issa walked up to the front door and opened it. He was expecting company, a old business partner. He opened it and noticed a woman. His eyes widened slightly at whom the woman was, and he immediately felt a cold shiver down his spine. Not as powerful as Akasha, but more powerful then he was. This woman was the ruler of the underground vampire clan. They have their own crime ring in the human world, and she was the top dog in the human world. The rival to his own business, Fairy Tale. Kasumi Higurashi.

"Kasumi. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten? You owe me payment for keeping your business alive when the werewolves attacked your headquarters."

"That was centuries ago."

"And you have owed me payment for so long."

"What payment are you thinking of?"

"Well, I could use a new body guard. I was thinking your daughter, Mo-" She was interrupted by a animalistic roar of rage and hatred. She turned her head and was hit in the face by a fist. She was sent flying by the force of a train, skidding across the ground ten yards away. She immediately got up and looked at her attacker.

Standing there with a fist out, angry breathing, black eyes and teeth in a sadistic smile, was Tsukune. She looked shocked for a minute but smiled.

"On second thought Issa. Let me kill the boy and our payment will be squared."

"What is he to you?"

She attempted to answer but Tsukune jumped into the air, fist aimed at Kasumi and flew at her. His punch hit the ground as Kasumi leapt backwards, and the force of the punch sent a shockwave for ten yards in all directions.

"Im going to kill you, you fucking bitch!" Tsukune spit out. Tsukune charged at Kasumi and began swinging at her wildly, with her blocking every attack.

"Is that anyway to treat your mother you ungrateful shit?!" A swift back hand to Tsukune sent him flying twenty yards. "I'm going to teach you respect for your parent!" She leapt at Tsukune and landed on top of him, sending punch after punching into his face, sending his head further and further into the ground. Tsukune head butted Kasumi in the face, sending her flying back a few feet. His anger boiled again and he reached strength beyond Issa. Beyond Akasha and beyond any vampire that ever lived, except one.

"You are not my mother! You are nothing to me!" Tsukune roared and charged at Kasumi.

* * *

Issa stood by and watched as Tsukune and his mother fought to the death. Their fists charged with so much energy and hate, that shock waves resonated and broke some glass of the mansion. He looked to his side when he felt another presence, and it was Moka. She had her eyes wide as she looked at Tsukune.

"Father... who is that lady?"

"That is Tsukunes mother apparently."

"No..."

"Whats the matter?"

"Tsukune is what he is because of her. She turned him into a ghoul when he was younger. She made him into a raging monster. She is the reason he is so scared of women. The only reason he reacts safe around your daughters is because he thinks he is safe because of me. That they wouldnt hurt him because of me. Tsukunes mother is the reason why Tsukune, is a ghoul."

Issa took in her daughters information and just watched the battle.

* * *

Kasumi had cuts all over her face, chest and stomach and her clothes were ragged. She had one breast hanging out, though it had a bra on, and she was missing her midriff. Tsukune on the other hand, didn't have any cuts as he would heal. However he did have several bruises, though they weren't visible under his blackened body. His eyes were a black instead of the green they were before, showing off the immense hatred in his blood. He was acting on pure rage.

"So this is what you became? How pathetic. This is even better then I wanted. I wanted you to become a vampire and suffer through life as you killed people for their blood, but this is even better. A ghoul?! You are a social outcast in the human world and the monster world! No one will accept you! But it doesnt matter, because im going to put you out of your misery!"

Kasumi charged at Tsukune and he charged back. They both collided with each other, hands joining together in a struggle. Kasumi was losing the strength battle, but she was cheating by kneeing Tsukune in his crotch. Tsukune growled in more rage, but he couldnt get more power. If he did, he would surely pass out from the immense power. He was not strong enough for the power of the gods. He threw her hands to the side, making her bend sideways, while he delivered a knee to her chin. He then did a spin, bringing a right uppercut to her chin, sending her skidding across the pavement. Kasumi spat blood and charged at Tsukune. She however dove under Tsukunes feet, twisting around and tripping Tsukune. She immediately began to pound the back of Tsukunes head, driving his face deeper and deeper into the ground. His blood began to seep from his mouth, as he coughed up black blood. His blood even turned black from his hatred.

Tsukune lifted himself from the ground as he used his legs to grab Kasumi and throw her back, even if it was a foot away. He turned himself around and ran at Kasumi. Kasumi tried to do the same trick, but Tsukune saw it coming. He stomped down at Kasumis vulnerable form and smashed her face. The resulting shock wave broke the ground a yard in each direction. However, she wasnt down for the count. Tsukune relaxed as he though he won, but a foot was jammed into his jaw, sending him back while a hand found its way into his chest. The hand began to go deeper and deeper, as it searched for his spine. She almost had it but Tsukune jerked away, only serving to make a bigger hole for his blood to seep through.

Kasumi had blood coming from her nose and mouth, and her body was coated. Tsukune was bleeding as well as the large wound in his chest didnt heal real fast. He was losing a lot of blood and so was she. The fight was close. Moka, Issa, Akasha, Kokoa, Akua and Kahlua were all watching. Each of them were worried for Tsukune, but Issa was the only one not showing it at all. Akua was showing it but only slightly.

Tsukune and Kasumi ran at each other. Tsukune blocked a right hook and followed up with a series of rapid, wild, barbaric punches at Kasumi. Kasumi was shielding herself with her arms, while her arms were already shattering. She was groaning in pain from the bones but kept blocking. Tsukune then backed up and began to prepare a flashy uppercut. Kasumi noticed that Tsukune always did something flashy for a finishing move, but it was slower. Kasumi side stepped the attack and hit Tsukune in the back of the knee with a kick. Tsukune went down to his knees and Kasumi followed up with a round house kick to the back of the head, sending Tsukune to the ground.

Kasumi began to follow up by stomping on Tsukunes back. She stomped hard on his back, shattering ribs and almost breaking the spine. Tsukunes spine was strong, but under this pressure would eventually give in and break. Tsukune however didnt want that to happen so he began to turn.

_Stomp on his side._

_Stomp on his stomach._

Tsukune blocked another stomp on his stomach with both hands and twisted Kasumis ankle. She fell down on her back and Tsukune climbed on top. Tsukune put both fists together and swung them down at Kasumis head, smashing it into the ground. Kasumi coughed up blood from the hit, but kicked Tsukune away. Tsukune and Kasumi both stood up and were breathing heavy. Tsukunes body was running on adrenaline while Kasumi was running on pure battle experience and her own strength.

The final attack of the fight was upon them...

Kasumi and Tsukune charged at each other. Kasumi put the last of her strength into a left hook, but Tsukune blocked with his right. He wrapped his right around her left and brought his left fist up in a uppercut. She couldnt block from the proximity and Tsukunes might fist found itself hitting her jaw. Her jaw shattered and her skull began to fracture and break even more. No matter what, Kasumi would die from her injuries, even with medical attention. She would die a slow, agonizingly painful death, but she would still die. Tsukune however, didnt have much patience for that.

Tsukune stood back and clapped. What did he do exactly? Well he brought both palms together for a clap but the palms actually connected with Kasumis head. Her entire head and brain splattered all over as the top of her head was like a volcano, her brain ended up all over the concrete. Tsukune however wasnt done with just killing her. He put his right foot on her chest and grabbed both of her arms. Pushing off with his foot and pulling with his arms, he ripped the arms off of Kasumi, and shoved them both into her chest. Her left arm found its way into her heart, but only pushing it out. Tsukune then walked over and stomped down on her heart. Tsukune backed away and roared into the sky, a victorious roar.

Tsukune blinked after winning, but passed out. The adrenaline that was running his body shut down and he lost conciousness. He went back into his human form, but the blood loss was already affecting him. Moka ran over to him and lifted him up. Akua and Kahlua both helped her carry Tsukune into the house. They realized that he needed medical attention and fast. They brought him to Moka's room and fetched the doctors. Issa and Akasha stopped Moka from staying with Tsukune, letting Akua and Kahlua watch over him.

"MOM! I wanna be with him!" Moka complained.

Akasha raised her hand to silence her and smiled sweetly. "I know sweety and you will, but we wanted to say something."

"Yes, we just want to let Tsukune know he is welcome in this house. He is welcome in our family if he so chooses. Your mother and I both discussed this and we are willing to overlook his ghoul blood and accept him for himself. Would you let him know for us?"

Moka's eyes were wide as saucers at what her parents told her. Tsukune... accepted? She couldnt be happier. She hugged both her parents and ran into her room, helping her sisters look after Tsukune. She sat down next to them and just looked at his sleeping form. He was breathing and he was hooked up to a life line. He would need time now to get the blood that he lost back into his body, and time to heal from his injuries...

* * *

**Read. Review. Go fuck a duck :|**


	12. Tsukune the Super ghoul 11

**Read. Review. Moo.**

* * *

**17 hours later.**

It was noon now. The sun wasn't out today as it was snowing last night and this morning. Snow covered the ground and the castle, showing off the beauty of nature. White and pink. Interesting combination of colors, but each complimented each other. It was a happy day outside, yet inside the castle it was gloomy. Tsukune was still unconscious, yet he wasnt in critical condition anymore. He gained back the blood he lost and his wounds healed, yet he was still asleep. It worried the women of the house, minus the elder and the youngest.

Tsukune was sleeping in Mokas bed. Akua, Kahlua and Moka were all three arguing right now.

"Im the oldest! I deserve Tsukune!" Akua declared.

"No hes mine!" Kahlua said, stomping her foot like a child.

"He was my friend first! I met him at school!"

"You are only a child Moka! You dont get to have the first picks!"

"Shes right you know Moka. Learn your place as a younger sister!"

"Screw you guys. Im going to have Tsukune, and you wont stop me."

"We'll let him decide then!" Kahlua and Akua both stated. "And watch as he chooses me!"

Moka rolled her eyes and looked back at Tsukune. Despite his non critical condition, the fact he was sleeping through the argument was worrisome. Moka walked over towards the sleeping figure and sat down on the bed. He began to rub his cheek, a frown on her face. Akua and Kahlua both came over and sat on the bed, Akua at the foot and Kahlua on his left. All three sisters were just watching him, hoping that with their combined thoughts that they could awaken them.

Despite the fact that its bullshit that anything like that would happen, Tsukune woke up. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He was staring up at the ceiling, then at the three women who came into his view.

"Morning!" Kahlua said with glee. She wore the biggest smile that Tsukune had ever seen. She really looked like a happy angel.

"Good morning sexy." Akua said. Tsukune raised a brow at the nickname and thought on it for a moment, but just ignored it after a moment. Akua had a smile on he face and while it wasnt really big, it did show a lot of emotion. Akua looked like an angel as well, but an angel of death and pleasure.

"Im glad you are awake Tsukune." Moka said with a smile. She was holding his right hand and squeezed in gently. Moka just looked like a goddess. While she didnt wear a smile like Kahluas or had the raw sex appeal of Akua, Moka had the most beautiful hair, eyes that showed so much love for him and a body that was like a present. **((How I would love to unwrap that... -cough-))**

Tsukune smiled weakly. "Morning girls. So... whats for breakfast?"

The three girls chuckled at his first... words. It was food. Such a man. There was a knock on the door and three goblin servants entered. They held trays of food for all four of them and placed them on Tsukunes lap and chest. He was like a table! He smiled and looked at all the yummy food. It was noon but hey, breakfast is anytime! There was waffles, blood packets, sausage, blood filled cakes, bacon, and blood covered pancakes. It was chow time.

Akua and Kahlua pretty much dug in on top of Tsukune. Kahlua was actually ON Tsukune and giving him quite a show of her frilly white panties. He chuckled and looked away like a gentleman, not that Kahlua had any fricking idea what she was doing to him or doing. Moka stood by and waited for her meal. Moka wasnt as much of an animal when it came to food as the rest of the family. Only Akasha and Moka withheld their animalistic traits and ate like a lady.

The meal lasted for about five minutes. Kahlua and Akua were talking out of the room, stuffed and their minds off of Tsukune, giving Moka her time alone with him. Tsukune chuckled and began to eat the sausage, enjoying the taste of pork. He then took a bite of the waffles and bacon, enjoying their taste. Moka was eating a blood cake, looking away from Tsukune with a blush.

"Have you ever drank someone elses blood?"

"No... why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought vampires love other peoples blood."

"We do, but we have rules. We cant feast on another humans or monsters blood without permission from the monster government or the person. Its so we dont get hunted down."

"Oh... would you like to taste mine?"

Moka froze a bit at that, and looked at Tsukune. She knew that he had no idea that offering up blood was a very sexy trait. It was the biggest sign of trust that anyone could give a vampire. Moka began to speak, but couldnt.

"You dont have to if you dont want to. Its not a big deal. I just thought you would like to try blood that doesnt come in plastic."

Moka put her blood cake down and leaned over to Tsukune. "I would love to..." She opened her mouth and inched closer towards Tsukune, her mouth hovering over his jugular. Her teeth began to press against his skin when the door opened and walked in Akasha and Issa. Moka growled loudly at them, but when she registered it was her parents she bolted straight up and knocked the trays of food, all over Tsukunes face. He was now covered in blood, meat and bread products. Akasha giggled and Issa mentally rolled his eyes. Tsukune himself wasn't acting afraid, but all three of the Shuzens/Akashiyas knew it was because he didn't know what they were doing was... sexual.

"Mom... dad... I uh... was just making sure he was ok! Honest!"

Akasha giggled again and Issa just walked over towards Tsukune.

"I told my servants that food was to be placed on you, but I think this was going too far."

Tsukune chuckled. "Yea, just a tad."

Issa smiled and gave Tsukune a towel. While Tsukune was cleaning himself, Issa started up a conversation. "Tsukune. Do you like my daughter?"

"Which one?"

"Moka."

"Of course sir. I like her a lot."

Issa hmm'd and stopped talking for a few seconds, then talked again. "Well, I would like you to watch out for her when you guys are at school next week."

Tsukune folded the dirty towel and placed it on his chest. "Of course sir. I wouldnt let anyone harm her."

"Good because if you did, I would have to kill you."

Tsukune looked at him a bit afraid, even if Tsukune was stronger. A angry PARENT is something you do NOT wanna mess with. Tsukune nodded. Issa nodded back and stood up. "Moka? Did you tell him?"

"No I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Tsukune piped up.

"Oh, well me and Mokas mother decided that if you so desire to take one of our daughters as your mate, you are given our permission." Issa said.

Tsukune blushed pretty hard at that. He couldnt speak.

"Further more. You are welcome in this house and family if you so want. I can also give you a job at my company if you need it."

"I dont know what to say sir... but thanks." Tsukune said, a bit shocked.

Issa nodded and left with Akasha, leaving Moka and Tsukune alone. The silence was awkward as Tsukune didnt know what to say anymore. Moka smirked at Tsukunes reaction but didnt act on it. Tsukune yawned and Moka took notice, giving Tsukunes hand a squeeze.

"You need some rest. Ill see you tommorow."

Tsukune nodded and curled up in the bed, ready to sleep. Moka leaned over and kissed his cheek before disappearing from the room, turning off the lamp. The room went dark and Tsukune began to sleep, the biggest blush on his face...

* * *

A week has passed and the start of the second year at Yokai Academy was about to begin. Tsukune, Kokoa and Moka all stood with their bags as they waited for the mysterious bus driver to come along. Akua and Kahlua were all right there hanging on Tsukune, trying to get his attentions to be on them so they may have him, but he just didnt even pay any of their attempts any attention. Sure it was confusing seeing them naked, but he chalked it up to their dressing habits. I mean nudists are real. Moka smiled at how oblivious Tsukune was, but then frowned because it also made HER work harder to get Tsukune. Luckily they have school together, so she has all the time in the world.

The yellow bus drove up the road and stopped in front of the house. The doors opened and all three stepped into the bus, placing their belongings in the other empty seats. The door closed as Tsukune was the last one in. They drove off and now another year of the academy began...

* * *

**This is the final chapter for this story. But if you cannot tell already, there will DEFINTELY be a sequel and possibly one after that ;) **

**From what I can tell, you guys really love this story that I wrote, so I decided to end it to make way for the next year. I hope you enjoy. **


	13. AN 2

When I said next year in the A/N I meant as in the next year of Yokai Academy .


End file.
